Les 7 éléments
by La maraudeuse
Summary: Rei est une fille qui ce déguise en garçon, après s'être enfui de son village, elle fait la rencontre de six personnes qui changera sa vie. KaixRei femelle , BrianxTala femelle .
1. Prologue

La guerre faisait rage, les femmes restaient à la maison tandis que les hommes allaient à la guerre. Les femmes ce faisaient violer et tuer, ma mère en faisait partie. Mon père est celui qui ma plus influencer dans la vie. Je me rappelle son parfum, la senteur de ses cheveux, la sécurité que je ressentais en restant auprès de lui, son courage et sa bonne humeur. Avec le temps, j'ai appris que toutes les histoires avaient une fin, qu'elle soit joyeuse, réconfortante, triste ou déchirante. Quant ma mère est morte, mon père n'a plus jamais été le même. Il ne souriait plus comme avant, la chaleur de sa bonne humeur ne fut jamais la même, mais il resta mon idole. Je l'ai entendu pleurer qu'une fois et s'était après la mort de ma mère. Je vais toujours me rappeler de mon père appuyé contre le mur de l'entrer de la maison en pleurant, je me suis approchée de lui et je l'est pris dans mes bras, il m'a entouré de ses bras en retour. Nous sommes restés comme sa pendant des heures. J'avais 5 ans, vous vous dite sans doute que j'étais un peu jeune pour me rappeler de tout cela mais croyez moi, si vous avez vécu la guerre vous me comprendriez. Plus tard, mon père m'a envoyé dans une famille situer près d'un petit village perdu où la guerre n'avait pas atteint. Les paroles qu'il ma dit resterons à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire:

"J_e vais t'aimer toute ma vie et même après. Ne laisse jamais personne te faire du mal. Tu est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi. Sois à la hauteur de ta mère. Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, Rei. Moi, je n'ai pas su protéger mes proches mais je suis sur que toi tu va être capable de faire tout ce que tu désir dans se monde, je suis fier de toi. Sois forte Rei. Souviens-toi de ton père… De moi._"

Depuis ce jour, les gens du village mon élevés comme garçon et non comme une fille. Depuis ce jour, les gens de village croyait que j'étais un garçon, tous sauf les Anciens. Âpres avoir reçu Drigger, l'esprit du tigre blanc, j'ai compris que ma place n'était pas dans ce petit trou perdu. Je devais sortir de là. J'ai ramassée mes affaires et je suis partie. J'ai marché trois longues journées jusqu'à une ville. C'est là que mon histoire commence vraiment.


	2. chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

**Normal POV**

Un groupe de 4 garçons se tenaient aux milieux d'une rue, 2 d'entre eux se chicanaient.

"Monsieur est trop occuper à faire c'est grand air et a faire comme si il était le chef, pour chercher sérieusement la terre." Dit un des 2 garçons.

Il avait des cheveux bleus et ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules.

Il se nommait Tyson.

Le deuxième le foudroya du regard.

"Idiot, tu a passé la journée de hier à dormir et tu dit que c'est moi qui cherche pas! "

Lui, il avait des cheveux de deux bleus différant et ses cheveux étaient courts. C'est yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant.

Il était Kai.

Les deux autres les regardaient et ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Il y avait Max, un jeune homme qui avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. C'est cheveux étaient blond et ses yeux était d'une couleur bleu bébé.

Le dernier se nommait Kenny, il était petit, ses cheveux étaient brun de même que ses yeux qui étaient caché derrière de grosse lunette.

''Arrêter vous deux ! Arrêter d agir comme deux vrais bébés ! On est fatigué de sa moi et Max. On va continuer à faire les recherche pour la terre et j espère avoir un peu de calme de votre part, d'accord ?'' Dit Kenny d'une voix ennuyé.

Kai et Tyson le foudroya du regard mais ils ne disent rien.

**Kai POV**

'Je vais devenir fous avec cet idiot, j'espère que la Terre ne sera pas aussi fatigant' Pensai je avant de laisser un soupire.

Soudain, je relevai la tête, j'avais senti une présence de magie près de moi, sa venais du foret.

Un garçon sortait de la forêt. Il avait des cheveux longs noirs, ils étaient attachés en arrière de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. J'ai cru me noyer dedans, ils étaient d'une couleur qui mélangeait le vert et une couleur d'or.

**Normal POV**

Les quatre garçons restaient figés.

Ils avaient tous les quatre la même pense : 'Nous avons trouvé la Terre!'

Ils se mirent tous à courir vers l'étranger. Ils commencèrent à le questionner sans lui donner le temps de répondre.

''Comment tu t'appelle ?'' Demanda Tyson.

''Tes un garçon ou une fille?'' Demanda Max, avant de recevoir trois tape sur la tête de la part de c'est amis.

''Désolé pour lui, il a la tendance à demander ça c'est temps ci'' S'excusa Kenny.

''Tes yeux sont bizarre!'' S'exclama Max.

''Mais ils sont magnifiques'' Ajouta Tyson.

Et des tas de question et de remarque arrivèrent sans relâche.

**Kai POV**

''Arrêter, vous aller l'intimider avec vos questions'' Dit je d'une voix Glacial.

''Qui êtes vous'' Demanda l'étranger.

Sa voix était étrangement mélodieuse et je me senti bercé par le son de sa voix. Elle était étrangement Féminine.

''Je vais te le dirent si tu me dis ton nom'' Répondis je.

''Mon nom est Rei'' Me répondit-il.

''Le mien est Kai''

**Rei POV**

'Kai? Il est terriblement Beau. Quesque je pense. Je suis supposé être un garçon. Je ne peux me permettre de penser comme sa.'

''Suis-nous'' Me dit-il.

Je sentais que je pouvais leurs faire confiance donc je les suivis.

Nous avons marché pendants près de deux heures avant d'arriver devant la plus grande maison que je n'avais jamais vue même si se n'était pas un record a comparer des petites maisons du village.

Elle était rouge et elle devait avoir quatre étages.

Des voix se firent entendre. Un garçon qui essaya de suivre une fille qui courrait en avant de lui. Les cheveux et les yeux du garçon étaient violets. La fille qui courait devant lui avait des cheveux rouges, ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial. La fille s'avança vers moi et me dit joyeusement:

''Je m'appelle Tala''

Le garçon me dit:

''Moi, c'est Brian et tes mieux tant rappeler''

''Bon! Qu'est ce qu'un jolie garçon comme toi fait avec des nul comme ça'' Me demande Tala en pointant les autre, puis elle continua ''Brian est mon petit ami et il est un peut trop protecteur alors s'il t'ennuie viens me voire et je vais le calmé'' Dit-elle en donnant un clin d'œil a Brian qui rougi. Elle continua ''Je vais te montrer ta chambre'' Elle me prit le bras sans me donner le temps de protester, puis elle commença à courir vers la maison.

'Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec elle!' Pensai-je. Puis après une penser me vain: 'Combien de temps je vais rester ici'

Tala me montra ma chambre et me laissa placer mes affaires.

La chambre était magnifique, les murs étaient verts, les meubles étaient de couleur or et il y avait des plantes partout!

Quelque chose attira mon attention: sur les couvertures du lit, il y avait un dessin d'un tigre blanc. Il était pareil comme Drigger.

**Normal POV**

La nuit tombât vite et Rei commençai à avoir froid. Elle avança vers sa fenêtre pour la fermer mais elle était déjà fermée. Rei se concentra pour savoir d'où venait le froid. Ça ne venait pas de ça chambre. Elle ouvra la porte et fut étonner de voir une fine couche de glace sur une des portes du couloir. Rei commença à avancer vers la porte et l'ouvra. Elle se figea sur se qu'elle vu: Tala se tenait au milieu d'une pièce vide et elle avait les yeux fermer. Tout autour d'elle était recouvert de glace, sur le plancher, les murs, la porte et les fenêtres. De la neige volait au milieu de la pièce sans toucher le sol. Tala avait les lèvres bleu, sa peau était terriblement blanche, ses long cheveux rouge semblait voler a l'entour d'elle et elle semblait être dans son propre monde. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Brian et Kai arrivèrent. Brian fit un pas pour avancer mais Kai mit sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Ils restaient la, impuissant, ne savant pas quoi faire. Soudain tout arrêta et Tala tombât par terre haletante. Brian fut le premier à avancer suivit de près par Kai. Kai se mit à genoux à coter de Tala et lui demanda:

"Quesque tu a vue? Tala? Dit le moi! Tu sais comment c'est important que tu me le dit"

Tala regarda Kai terrifier. Elle recula jusqu'à se qu'elle soit bloqué par le mur.

"Kai? Quelque chose va se passer"

Tout d'un coup la terre se mit à trembler. Les plafonds commencèrent à tomber.

"Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici" S'écria Kai.

Tala était faible alors Brian la prit dans ses bras et commença à courir en dehors de la maison.

Kai commença à courir mais il s'arrêta. Rei était en arrière de lui et ne bougeais pas. Quand Kai la regarda, il vu que les yeux de Rei était devenu complètement de couleur or. Rei prit une grande respiration et tout arrêta d'un coup. La terre ne tremblait plus. Rei tombât par terre, épuisé.

**Rei POV**

J'ouvrai mes yeux, tout était noir à l'entour de moi, je les refermai et les ré ouvra. Il n'y avait aucune différence, tout était noir dans les deux cas, toute était noir. Soudain, une flamme rouge m'aveugla alors je fermai mes yeux. Quand je les ré ouvra, je me tenais au milieu d'une forêt. Des milliers de gens étaient dans la forêt avec des torches de feu, ils étaient guidé par quelqu'un recouvert d'une cape noir.

'Ils veulent brûler la forêt! Je ne vais pas les laisser faire'

Celui avec la cape baissa sa torche mais soudain, je me mis devant la torche et elle tombât sur moi. Elle prit feu a mes vêtements tout mon corps commença à brûler. Une douleur insupportable s'empara de moi et…

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

"Hey? Ça va? La fille" Me dit une voix en arrière de moi.

Je me retournai, Tala était allongé en arrière de moi.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle" Je lui répondu.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et dit:

"Je t'ai vue, viens pas me dire le contraire. Je l'ai vue dans ma vision"

"Vision" Je demandai incrédule.

"On va te parler de tous ça plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu est une fille, la fille"

"Parle en pas aux autres" Dis je, inquiète.

"OK, je ne vais pas en parler au autre mais il va falloir que tu leurs en parle"

"OK! Combien de temps il va falloir que je reste ici? "

"On va toute t'expliquer ça tantôt, on va te dire pourquoi t'ais ici et répondre à presque tout tes question. Tu va répondre à une de mes questions. Pourquoi tu te déguises en gars, tu n'es pas fier d'être une fille? Moi je suis une fille et je ne l'ai jamais caché. J'aime ma vie, j'ai Brian qui est tout pour moi, même si je ne le montre pas, toi qu'est ce que tu as toi, en te déguisant en garçon. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuel en passent, Tyson et Max le sont mais sa c'est une autre histoire"

"Je ne le suis pas, j'aime les garçons" Je lui répondis avec un petit sourire. "Tyson et Max le sont?" Soudain intéresser.

"Oui, t'aurais du voir Kenny quand il la apprit, il est resté choquer pendant trois jours entier. S'était tellement drôle, même si j'était la seule à rire" Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

"Tu est bizarre Tala"

"Oui et fier de l'être! " Me répondit-elle avec le point dans les airs.

**Normal POV**

Rei roula les yeux exaspérer.

"Et encore, tu n'a pas passé ta vie avec elle, tu n'a encore rien vue, elle peut être pire" Dit un voit en arrière Rei.

S'était Kai.

"Je me demande toujours comment Brian réussi a la supporter" Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Kai" Lui dit Tala en lui envoyant un faux baiser.

Kai roula les yeux et dit:

"Arête, tu va rendre Brian jaloux et aujourd'hui je ne veux pas le voir enrager comme hier" Dit Kai d'un ton fatiguer.

"Moi j'aimerais ça, il est sexy quand il est fâché"

Kai leva la tête au ciel et dit avant de partir:

"J'abandonne"

"Je sais Kai, tu ne seras jamais à ma auteur. Je suis trop intelligente pour toi mais je t'aime pareil"

"Je croyais que j'étais le seule que t'aimais" Dit une voix amuser derrière Tala.

"Bien…Brian… Maintenant que j'y pense" Dit elle d'un ton penseur.

Brian leva les bras au ciel et s'en alla, Tala ria mais elle le suivit.

Maintenant que Rei était toute seule, elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Elle était dans une caverne, la caverne était énorme, elle était comme dans une pièce parce qu'il y avait un trou dans le mur et s'était la que tout le monde avait sorti. Deux heures plus tard, Kenny arriva pour me mener vers une autre partie de la grotte. Kai, Tyson, Max, Tala et Brian étaient aux milieux de la grotte. Il y avait cinq roches lumineuse, une rouge, une blanche, une bleu foncer, une bleu très pale et une mauve. Quand j'approchai, une roche s'alluma, elle devenu verte.

"Approche Rei, il faut qu'ont t'explique des choses" Dit Kai d'une voix mystérieuse.

Rei s'approchait et s'assit ou Kai lui montra.

"Rei, je vais te conter une légende que j'ai apprise durant ma vie"

**Légende**

"Il y a très longtemps, un mage très puissant est allé sur une petite sphère de roche dans l'espace. Il c'est dit que sa serait amusant de faire quelque chose avec sa et il inventa les 6 premier humains, ils avaient chacun un élément. Le premier qu'il créa était le feu, ses parole fut: aussi chaud, aussi destructeur et aussi froid dans le cœur des gens, il peut être très utile. Le feu créa le noyau, se fut la première étape. Ensuite, le mage créa la terre (L'élément et non la terre au complet) il dit: la terre vivra la souffrance, cela seras causer par les hommes mais elle connaîtra la joie et l'amour. La terre créa la terre. L'eau, parfois, peut être très douce mais peut être extrêmement violent, c'est la source même de la vie. L'eau créa les océans, les mers, les lacs et les rivières. L'air, source même de c'est éléments, elle contrôle la température, le feu, l'eau, la glace, elle ne contrôle pas parfaitement la terre. L'air, l'air sera la survit des humain. L'air créa l'oxygène. La glace, c'est le reflet sur l'avenir et le passer. La glace créa tous les endroits glacials, et l'hiver. Le vent, violent, sans pitié, à prendre garde. Le vent créa les températures. La construction de la Terre fut finie alors le mage commença à faire d'autre humain mais ils n'avaient pas de magie. Un d'entre eux était fou et tua le mage et les éléments. Les éléments lui disent avant de partir

"Nous reviendrons"

**Fin de la légende**

"Pourquoi tu me raconte cette histoire? " demanda Rei.

"Parce que moi je suis le feu, Tyson est l'air, Max est l'eau, Tala est la glace, Brian est le vent et toi tu es la terre" Dit doucement Kai à Rei.

"QUOI? Comment serais-je la terre? Comment tu le sais que c'est moi" Cria Rei, elle commençait à s'énerver.

"Tu sais ou tu te tien" Demanda calmement Kai.

"Je m'en fiche de où je me tien, je veux juste qu…." Mais elle fut coupée par Kai.

"Tu te tien exactement où le mage créa les éléments. A chaque fois qu'un des éléments s'approche, la couleur de son élément allume sur une des roches. Tu vois, la roche verte c'est allumé quand tu as approché. On ne peu pas se tromper la dessus, tu es bel et bien la terre que tu le veule où pas. " Dit Kai d'une voix dure.

Rei le foudroya du regard, se leva et sorti de la caverne. Kai regarda Tala, Tala roula les yeux, se leva et suivit Rei.


End file.
